


Unsystematic

by AdelineRae96



Series: Of Shinigami and Shamans [1]
Category: Bleach, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Cursed Spirits, Curses, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Shamanism, Shinigami, Spirits, Tokyo (City), Twins, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96
Summary: In which, Satoru Gojo has Shinigami-in-laws he doesn't talk about.
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi & Gojo Satoru & Kugisaki Nobara & Itadori Yuuji, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Yuzu, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Karin & Kurosaki Yuzu, Satoru Gojo/Kurosaki Yuzu
Series: Of Shinigami and Shamans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Unsystematic

“If it isn’t Toshiro~!” the young handsome man jerked at the sight of their teacher, and they wondered how exactly was that they knew each other. “Toshiro-kun~!” Gojou called out obnoxious drawing eyes to which seemed to irritate the young man who clicked his tongue, and his turquoise colored eyes are glaring as he marched over earning a wide grin. “How rare to see you in these parts of Japan,” he spoke earning another glare that asked what he wanted. “I need a small favor” he points at the fleeing Getou, or rather the Curse using Getou’s body. “Can you freeze him?” Fushiguro was about to ask what he was talking about when the newcomer materialized a sword out of thin air and after a command. He froze Getou’s body with the exception of his head. “Thank you, Toshiro~!” Gojou exclaimed obviously.

“…What on earth?” Fushiguro whispered alarmed, “who are you?” he asked, or rather demanded.

“Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 and a Shinigami.” Gojou recites proudly, if not smugly with a wide grin wrapping his arm around the other male. They had white hair, which was what they shared in common, Hitsugaya had a healthy tan in contrast to their teacher’s fair skin. “He’s my brother-in-law, you see” he declares, ignoring the tip of the sword pointed at his person for being so clingy, “but what brings you to this side of town at this time? It’s like 3 in the morning.” He points out before leering, “oho? Should I tell Karin there’s competition for her husband?” he teased.

“Your wife’s cravings” is the flat response holding out a bag of ice cream, “we’re staying with her since you ran off for work 2 days ago, and haven’t called her leaving her to stress eat everything that’s in your kitchen.” Gojou startled at the annoyed male who glared at him. “This is the third run, she wanted a very particular brand of ice cream you can only get in a certain store in Shibuya, _Gojou_.” Hitsugaya said with an accusing glare like he’s blaming him for it, their teacher laughs sheepishly in response.

“Sorry, sorry I’ll make it up to you two later” he promises, “do let her know we’re wrapping things up, I’ll be home today.”

“Tch!”

“Thank you, Toshiro-kun~!” their teacher called out to the retreating male waving his arm like a child, a sinister grin pulled at his mouth as he cracked his neck and zeroed in on Getou. “Now then, how about I make you pay in blood for making my poor wife worry about me? Hmm?”

“Isn’t that your fault for being sealed?” Fushiguro asked bemused.

“You’re married?” Itadori questioned surprised,

He _is_ married.

Gojou-sensei had insisted on waiting for Kugisaki to recover before he introduced them, which brought them to a traditional Japanese home that looked like a small mansion rather than a house for a couple to which the reason why was revealed pretty quickly. 12 children. There are at least 5 sets of twins, with the eldest two being the exception. Gojou-sensei acted like a child himself around them, before he was introducing them from eldest to youngest; Masaki, Kaien followed by Izanagi and Izanami – the first set of twins (a boy and a girl) – and then, there was – Amaterasu and Susanoo – the second set of twins (a second pair of boy and girl) – Inari and Tenjin – the third set of twins (another boy and girl) – Ame and Kushina (a pair of girls) – Toshigami and Sakuya – (a boy and girl pair) followed by unborn Suguru.

“Why Japanese Gods?” Kugisaki asked intrigued.

“We couldn’t decide on baby names, and Satoru-kun knows his mythology.” Yuzu, as they learned was the wife of their teacher was a rather beautiful young woman with long light caramel brown hair that was tied in a side braid with bangs that fell above her eyes swept to the right. In spite of her pregnancy, her well-endowed figure stood out and they wondered how Gojou-sensei scored a beauty like her. “it was a in a moment kind of thing, and we kept at it after the others followed.”

“Your family hasn’t disowned you for having twins, sensei?” Kugisaki asked curious.

“Nah, they wouldn’t dare to because I’m the strongest.” Gojou-sensei answered with a grin, “but their faces when there were more than one pair of twins, always made my day. The Elders looked ready to kill me themselves, you know? It was hilarious.” Yuzu rolled her eyes in fond exasperation as she began to bring them drinks, which they politely thanked her because whey they tried to decline anything, the glare their teacher sent their way promised an unforgiving training session if they upset his wife. So, the hospitality was accepted despite the fact they only wanted her to sit down and rest since she looked too tired to even be up, but she was hosting them with a smile. They glared at their teacher.

“She’s stubborn, even if I tell her to get rest, she won’t do it” he says without looking at them.

“Do twins run in yoru side of the family, Yuzu-san?” Fushiguro asked

“Yes,” she answers with a smile, “I’m a fraternal twin, I’m the older one and my mother was a twin as was her father. It happens in every generation of the Kurosaki Family.” Yuzu explains, “but there wasn’t a family as big as ours, I was the middle child of three children my parents had.”

“So, there was no way of knowing you’d get more than one set of twins,” he noted.

“Exactly,” she agrees nursing her ice cold drink as she stood by the edge of the couch, “I hope Satoru-kun doesn’t bully you guys too much, he has a terrible habit of poking fun at people at their expense.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side” Gojou-sensei huffed not bothered that he was at the bottom of a doggy pile that consisted of all his children. The youngest ones at the very top, Itadori snickered at the sight earning an amused look from the woman.

“I was your friend first, you pulled at my pigtails a little too hard, anata.”

“You were cute” he shrugs, “and I couldn’t get you to elope with me for years.”

“We were 13!”

“I said _elope_ , dear”

“You’re unbelievable” Fushiguro muttered in disbelief.

“When did you get married?” Itadori asked oddly excited,

“We were 18, but we already had 2 children by then.” Yuzu answered embarrassed

“You’re a scumbag, Gojou-sensei” Kugisaki scoffed earning laughter from the man.

“Even when I got her pregnant, she refused to marry me~!” he cackled, “could you believe that!? Even her siblings would tell her to do it, but she refused every time~!” the burnet looked red as she glared at him. He ended up getting jumped by the kids for ‘bullying’ their mother, which showed which parent they favored to their amusement as he sulked in a corner about being unloved.

“They all have Cursed Energy”

“Aah, yes” Yuzu confirms with a wince, “twins are bad omens because one is usually born without the power, from what Satoru-kun explained to me. I was like that, but I was more like a late bloomer and I didn’t get any power until I was 11 years old, but that was because of my parents’ heritage. It’d be odd if I didn’t have some kind of power since they were both Purebloods of their respective bloodlines.”

“You remember how I said Toshiro was a Shinigami, right?” Gojou-sensei asked making his way over, “his predecessor was her father, making her the love child of a Shinigami and a Human.”

“Seriously!?”

“Seriously” she confirms amused, “but the real powerhouse is my brother, as it usually is with the First-Born Child of my father’s Family, the Shiba Clan.”

“Her mother was a special kind of Human too, she was a descendant of the God Yahweh” Gojou-sensei informs earing a strained smile from her, “he was a douchebag egomaniac with daddy issues, her older brother killed him when we were 13,” he continued nonchalant as he sat down on the couch, “he killed their mother and he wanted to take over the world, so he got shish-kabobbed.”

“…Your life is more exciting than ours, Yuzu-san” Kugisaki stated horrified.

“I’d wish it were a little less exciting,” the woman replied, “but I’m related to my father, unfortunately so it means there’s always something going on there.”

“No kidding, the man’s a lunatic” Gojou-sensei muttered

“You don’t get along with your in-laws, sensei?” Itadori asked grinning amused.

“I get along with my in-laws just fine, her father just hates me because he wanted her to marry into this Shinigami’s Noble Family.” He huffed annoyed, “when he couldn’t convince her to have an abortion to hide the fact that she wasn’t ‘pure’, he tried adoption without her consent, but my family intervened so the man realty loathes me,” he explains rolling his eyes behind his glasses, “it’s mutual hatred.”

“No offense, but your father sounds like a douchebag.” Itadori stated bluntly ignoring the blows that he received for his honesty from his fellow classmates.

“Well, he wasn’t always that way” she says sadly, “my mother’s death changed him a lot” she admits as she winced taking a sharp breath causing Gojou-sensei to look up at her sharply. “It’s not time yet” she says, he looks awfully tense now causing them to look between the two. “You see, Satoru-kun wasn’t all entirely honest about why he wanted you to come today” she says, “I’ve been having contractions in the last 2 days, but I’m finally going to start going into active labor. My sister had to go back home with her husband because there was a bit of an emergency, but they’ll come back tonight.”

“You want us to watch them,”

The ‘them’ were the 12 children staring at them with various degrees of emotions.

“Masaki and Kaien are old enough to look after themselves, they don’t like to be babied” Yuzu reveals, “but the twins are a different matter altogether, they’re always up to mischief because their father tends to encourage it. It’s mostly harmless fun, they do get more serious when Satoru-kun watches them.” Yuzu admits, “but they should be mostly behaved for you three.”

“Can we call the sempai’s, sensei?” Kugisaki asked, “Maki-sempai likes kids, we can play with them until you get back from the Hospital.”

“Sure, go ahead” Gojou-sensei shrugged, “Yuta is back form overseas, he should show up too.”

However, they underestimated the level of mischief they’d do even with 7 Jujutsu Sorcerers babysitting.

“Are you brats, alive?” a black-haired young woman questioned watching them with amusement, “Oi, Toshiro the kids broke them in already!” she calls out over her shoulder.

“Who…?”

“Kurosaki Karin, I’m Yuzu’s sister” she answers, “we’re buying take-out since we’re not good at cooking, and the food Yuzu left is for the kids since Satoru didn’t tell her you’d be babysitting until after she was done,” she explains. “You can order what you want, it’s on Satoru’s credit card so feel free to go wild.” It was something that none of them hesitate to obey, “I’m surprised though, they’re all sleeping I was sure it was gonna be like every time Yuzu went into labor, they stayed up until morning worrying about her. I guess you brats really did tire them out as much as they tired you out.”

“We’re blaming Gojou-sensei’s superhuman genetics” Fushiguro states causing her to laugh sharply.

“The Kurosaki tend to cross that’s what is normal from both Human and Shinigami standards, they got both of them. My condolences if Gojou decides you’re great babysitters.” Hitsugaya pointed out dryly, he didn't look very sympathetic either.

“It’s similar to endurance training.” Maki shrugs unconcerned

“You’re right, sempai!” Itadori exclaimed in realization.

"Mentaiko," Inumaki says.

“You brats are definitely weird enough to hang around us,” Karin snickered, “man, Ichii-nii is gonna love you guys.”

“Your brother who killed a God?” Panda questioned

“Yeah” she grins sharply, “whiny bastard more like, than a God though.”

“Indeed” Hitsugaya murmurs with a dark expression.

They decided that Gojou-sensei was as weird as much as the weird people he attracted.

...

“You got turned _into a Zombie_!?”


End file.
